


Weird Coincidences

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Series: Halloween Horror [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creepypasta, Dysfunctional Family, Evil Child, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Horror, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tywin Lannister is a stern, realistic man. But when his little granddaughter Joanna, starts saying things that come true, Tywin has to start reviewing the way he deals with things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird Coincidences

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda fluffy to be honest. I hope that everyone enjoys it.

Weird Coincidences.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Lannister family was an overly ambitious one. Tywin Lannister was a man of power. He was deemed to be the most powerful man in the country. Tywin Lannister expected the same of his children. His youngest son, Tyrion, was a dwarf. But Tyrion was extremely intelligent, and Tywin could appreciate that. Even if the man couldn’t forgive his son for being born anything less than perfect. His daughter, Cersei, was power hungry. She’d married Robert Baratheon, knowing he was on the rise politically. She’d been right. Robert Baratheon had been the Mayor of Crownlands for eight years now and they’d been married for nine years. They had three children. Seven year old Joffrey, three year old Myrcella, and two year old Tommen. They were considered to be a perfect family. Tywin Lannister knew that his daughter wasn’t even half as smart as she thought she was. But he was happy enough that she’d managed to marry her way into power. Jaime, Cersei’s twin and Tywin’s firstborn son, on the other hand, had been a great disappointment.

Jaime had refused to go into the family business. Instead, he’d become a secondary school teacher. He taught Science, and he loved it. Then Tywin had been even more disappointed when Jaime had introduced his fiancé, Brienne Tarth. She was an English teacher at the same school that Jaime taught at. Tywin attempted to get rid of Brienne Tarth. But Brienne Tarth was a lot tougher than she looked. She point blank told Tywin that she had no interest in Jaime’s money, nor his, and that she loved Jaime and wasn’t about to leave him because Tywin said so. So Tywin, reluctantly, had to deal with the mediocrity of having a teacher for a son, and a daughter in law. He couldn’t help respecting Brienne however. She had the guts to stand up to him, which was more courage than most people, including his own children, actually had.

Again, Tywin was disappointed when Jaime and Brienne’s first child was a daughter. The only thing that made Tywin happy, was that they named their daughter Joanna, after Tywin’s late wife, Jaime’s mother. Joanna was the same age as Myrcella now. It was Easter, and Tywin had insisted on the family being together on special occasions. The two, three year old girls, had been playing together. Tommen sat between them, as they included him. Tywin, had he not been so miserly with his emotions, would have thought the scene was sweet. Joffrey just sat away from the other children. Tywin knew that Joffrey wasn’t quite normal. He did things that a seven year old child would never consider doing. Tywin recalled catching Joffrey, cutting up a live mouse. It had been a very odd experience. Tywin had been deeply uncomfortable, and very unsure about what to do. He’d ignored it. But Tywin didn’t realise just how special his granddaughter actually was.

“It’s time for bed.” Cersei told the children. Joanna had pouted, her big blue eyes sparkling. But she didn’t argue. She went over to Jaime to hug him.

“Goodnight Daddy.” Joanna said. Then she hugged Brienne. “Goodnight Mummy.” She said. Then, in front of everyone, Joanna lifted Brienne’s t-shirt slightly, placed a kiss on her stomach and then said “Goodnight babies.” Then she said goodnight to everyone else and followed Myrcella to her room, where the two children were to sleep.

“That was weird.” Jaime had said. A smile on his face.

“Are you pregnant again, Brienne?” Tyrion asked. Brienne shook her head.

“Not as far as I know. I don’t know why Jo said that.” Brienne replied. Jaime wrapped an arm around his wife’s broad shoulders.

“Maybe she wants some brothers or sisters.” Jaime said. Brienne tried to hold back a laugh. Tywin found that he had a shiver travelling up and down his spine. It was like an ice cold finger, slowly travelling up and down his spine for about an hour. Something had just felt off about it. Tywin wasn’t sure why.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two months later, Tywin received a call from Jaime.

“Father, I thought you’d like to know that Brienne and I are expecting another baby.” Jaime said. Tywin felt chills travelling up and down his spine.

“Oh? How far along is she?” Tywin asked.

“Three months.” Jaime replied. Again, Tywin felt shivers travelling up and down his spine. Two months ago, Joanna had said goodnight to her unborn sibling. All Tywin could think about was how it was impossible for Joanna to have known.

“Did you know Brienne was expecting a child at Easter?” Tywin asked. He heard Jaime sigh.

“Tyrion asked me the same question father. The answer is the same as it was then. We didn’t have a clue. Maybe Joanna is psychic.” Jaime stated. Tywin wasn’t sure how to react to that. Then he recalled that Joanna hadn’t said ‘goodnight baby’ she’d said ‘goodnight babies’. It gave Tywin more chills, as he said goodbye to his eldest son and hung up the phone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was Christmas time. Tywin had his family around him at Casterly Rock, the large manor in which he’d raised his children. Tywin saw that Brienne was very heavily pregnant. She looked uncomfortable with every step she took. Tywin hoped this child would be a boy. He wanted a Lannister grandson.

Christmas Eve was when Tywin saw another of Joanna’s spine tingling moments in action. As she said goodnight to everyone, she got to her parents, then she kissed her mother’s stomach again.

“Goodnight Galladon. Goodnight Alysanne.” Joanna said, quite clearly, to her mother’s pregnant belly. Then she went to bed.

“What was that all about?” Tyrion asked. Jaime shrugged.

“Joanna has decided that there is one brother and one sister waiting to come out. She also told us their names.” Jaime said. A chuckle escaped his throat. Brienne shook her head.

“We hadn’t even told her the names we were thinking of. I wonder if she can read minds sometimes.” Brienne said, matter-of-factly. Then she got up from the sofa, where she’d been leaning against Jaime, stretched a little, and wished everyone a good night. Tywin wondered to himself if Joanna was right.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When the twins were born, Tywin no longer felt surprise. There was one boy, Galladon, and one girl, Alysanne. Tywin hated to go to hospitals, but he had come for the birth of his grandchildren, all of them. He and Tyrion, and Cersei, had all sat in the waiting room. Joanna was sat beside Tywin. She had refused point blank to stay at home with a sitter. She said she wanted to stay with her grandfather. Once Brienne and Jaime had gone through to the delivery room, both landing kisses on their daughter’s forehead, Joanna had not moved from Tywin’s side. It was only after everything was over, and her twin siblings had been born, that Joanna had been taken away to see them and her mother.

Tywin stared through the window into the maternity ward nursery, where the twins now lay sleeping, as Brienne was probably sleeping, Jaime and Joanna curled up beside her on one of the uncomfortable chairs that were kept in the rooms for visitors. He couldn’t help his pride in having a male, Lannister grandson. His affection towards the other children was equal, but he’d been waiting a long time to know that his family name was secure.

“Are you okay grandfather?” Tywin looked down to his right, to see Joanna standing beside him.

“I’m quite well Joanna. Why do you ask?” Tywin asked his granddaughter.

“You don’t like hospitals. Grandmother Joanna died in a hospital and they make you sad.” Joanna said. “That’s why I stayed with you. Then you couldn’t be too sad.” Joanna added, looking up at him with her big, innocent, blue eyes. Tywin felt the strangest urge to actually pick his granddaughter up and hold her close. He was starting to get used to her strange ability to know everything. So he picked her up and hugged her close. Joanna wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

“You’re very perceptive Joanna.” Tywin told his little granddaughter. It was the closest thing he’d ever said as a compliment to the child. He wondered how long she would stay such an innocent child, with the strange ability she seemed to possess.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was Joanna’s fifth birthday, and the family were celebrating at Tywin’s house. Tywin had just sat on a sun lounger in the garden. It was a hot day, and Tywin was just taking a breath of air. That was when he heard screaming.

“Joffrey! Joffrey no!” Tywin stood up, and headed towards the direction of the screaming voice. He was sure it was Joanna. He found them at the side of the house. Joffrey holding a tiny, little, black kitten by the scruff of it’s neck, over the fish pond.

“Go away, or you going in there after the fluff ball.” Joffrey told her menacingly.

“Joffrey.” Tywin called him, revealing his presence. Joffrey frowned. “Give the cat to Joanna.” Tywin stated. Joffrey glared, but tossed the cat, like it was an unwanted bag of sweets. Joanna deftly caught the mewling kitten in her arms as Joffrey stormed off. She looked at Tywin, with big blue eyes.

“Thank you Grandfather. I want to keep Oathkeeper. I don’t know if Mummy or Daddy will let me. But Oathkeeper needs a home. She doesn’t have a mummy to look after her anymore.” Joanna said softly.

“Oh sweetie.” Tywin turned to see Jaime and Brienne had come outside. It was Brienne who’d spoken.

“Please Mummy. She needs a home. Who’s going to feed her?” Joanna begged. Tywin could see that Jaime and Brienne wanted to let her have the kitten. But with two young babies in the house, it wasn’t feasible for them to have a kitten in the house. Tywin sighed, not sure if he was going to regret this decision or not.

“I’ll keep the kitten here for you Joanna.” Tywin said. “Maybe when your brother and sister are older, you can take... Oathkeeper?” Tywin asked. Joanna nodded, hugging the tiny kitten to her chest. It too had big blue eyes that stared up at Tywin, just like Joanna’s eyes did. “Maybe when your brother and sister are older, you mother and father will be able to let you keep Oathkeeper at home with you. But right now, your brother and sister are too small for you to have a cat.” Tywin told her. Joanna grinned, her eyes wide and sparkling with joy.

“Thank you Grandfather! Thank you!” Joanna exclaimed happily, running to hug an arm around his legs. Tywin found himself smiling down at his granddaughter. Even if the cat drove him crazy, he had a feeling that the look of joy on Joanna’s face was worth it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A year later, Tywin was looking after his grandchildren. Cersei had gone on some vacation with Robert, and left her three children with him. Jaime and Brienne had had to go into the school for a teacher training day. So Tywin also had Joanna and the twins. As he checked up on the sleeping twins, he heard the gentle footsteps of his granddaughter.

“Grandfather, I think you should check on Joffrey and Myrcella.” Joanna said softly. Oathkeeper was in her arms, purring contendly.

“Joffrey is in the living room watching television and Myrcella was reading her book in the conservatory.” Tywin stated. Joanna shook her head.

“They’re in the pool. Joffrey took Myrcella there. You need to go and get Myrcella quick, Grandfather.” Joanna said. Her eyes wide and afraid.

“Stay here with the twins Joanna.” Tywin told her. Joanna nodded, looking frightened. Tywin made himself run down the stairs and out into the back garden as fast as possible. He ran past the living room, where Joffrey no longer sat watching the blaring film on the television. He ran into the conservatory, and saw Myrcella’s book abandoned on floor by one of the chairs, where she had been curled up in the sun reading earlier. The book was _The Tales of Peter Rabbit_ by Beatrix Potter. He didn’t see Joffrey or Myrcella by the side of the pool. When he ran to the edge, he saw Joffrey standing in the shallow end of the pool, his green eyes gleaming, his smile too wide. That was when Tywin noticed that Joffrey was holding something under the water. He was holding something under the water that was wriggling, something wearing a pink dress. Tywin was horrified.

“Joffrey!” Tywin roared. Joffrey jumped, looking angry and fearful. He jumped in and pulled Myrcella to the surface, she was coughing and choking, but still alive. Tywin hugged her, standing in the swimming pool in his rather expensive suit, his Italian leather shoes ruined by the chlorine of the water. Myrcella was crying, sobbing and shaking as Tywin held her. He rubbed her back as she coughed and cried and Myrcella’s words were pretty much incoherent, but he knew, he knew what Myrcella was telling him. Tywin looked at Joffrey, horrified at what he had just witnessed. He knew what he had to do. Cersei would not like it, but he knew he could easily sway Robert to his side of the argument. Joffrey needed help, serious help, and Tywin could not ignore it any longer.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Grandfather?” Tywin looked at his granddaughter. Joanna was twelve now. She had made many predictions and given many warnings over the years. She’d predicted the birth of her little brother Gerion, who was now six years old, and of her baby brother Endrew, who was three. She had predicted her Uncle’s marriage to her ‘Auntie Sansa’ who was a close friend of her mother’s. She’d predicted the birth of Tyrion and Sansa’s first child, a boy they named Benjen, who was now two, and their baby daughter, Genna, who was only nine months old. Joanna had predicted the death of her Uncle Robert in a car accident, last year. She had called him and told him he should take the train home, or get his chauffeur to drive him home. He had not listened. His car had gone over a ravine. She’d also told her Aunt Cersei, that Joffrey would try to kill Tommen. This was a few months ago. Tommen was eleven, and kind hearted. Joffrey had locked him in the basement of the large townhouse, where they lived, and had thrown a poisonous snake into the basement with him. Tywin had managed to get to Tommen in time, because Joanna knew that Cersei wouldn’t listen to her, and had called her grandfather to tell him to go and check on Tommen. Tommen had lived, though he’d been hospitalised to treat a bite from the snake, with the anti-venom. Joffrey had been sent to a young offenders institution, but had quickly proven himself to be of a destructive, psychopathic, nature.

“What’s wrong Joanna?” Tywin asked her. His granddaughter looked at him sadly, her eyes red, as though she had been crying. Oathkeeper, was hot on her heels, as she always was, when Joanna entered the house.

“Grandfather, you need to go to the doctor.” Joanna said, her voice cracked, and Tywin saw a few tears fall down her cheeks.

“I have an appointment in a couple of months Joanna. I have a check up every six months.” Tywin informed his granddaughter. Joanna shook her head, her eyes filling with tears that spilled over her cheeks.

“Please Grandfather. Please go to the doctor. Go tomorrow. Please Grandfather. If you wait it will be too late.” Joanna pleaded. She began to cry in earnest and Tywin found himself next to her, hugging her tightly, like he hadn’t since her twin siblings had been born.

“Is it so urgent sweetling?” Tywin asked her. Joanna nodded, her head buried in his chest.

“You have to Grandfather. If you wait, it will be too late. You just have to Grandfather.” Joanna pleaded. Her face buried in his chest, her tears dampening his shirt, and her voice slightly muffled, but the message was loud and clear. Tywin knew enough by now, to know that Joanna knew what she was saying. He hugged her tightly, allowing one hand to rest on her head.

“I shall book an appointment tomorrow. I promise you Joanna.” Tywin told her gently. Joanna nodded as she hugged her grandfather tightly.

“Thank you Grandfather.” She said softly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A week after Tywin had seen his doctor, he was asked to come in. His test results were back. He was shell shocked when his doctor told him he had pancreatic cancer.

“It’s good you came in early. If you’d come in for your usual appointment in two months, it would have been too late to stop the cancer metastasizing through the rest of your body. We’ll have to book you in for surgery, within the next few days. After that, you will have to go through chemotherapy treatment. It will be difficult Mr Lannister, but your odds are high that we can make sure that your cancer goes into remission.” The doctor had told him. All Tywin could think, was that he owed his granddaughter his life. He knew he would never doubt her word, ever. Tywin was a man, who was sensible and realistic. Joanna had proved that she had the power to tell him these things. So the sensible and realistic thing to do was to listen to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, you reached the end. I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading. (nods)


End file.
